


Ladies!

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 有一天热安古费若李决定一起出去寻找爱情、美酒和一小段快乐时光。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Joly/Musichetta





	Ladies!

困扰这群差点留名青史的青年们最多的是什么？当然是祖国的现在和未来。该向哪条路上走，他们能为推动这条路做些什么。但紧张的夜晚之外，也有难得的空闲，这美好的时光里，没有人为生计发愁。没有人为可能的死亡感到惧怕，他们会谈起那些漂亮的（但生存权利堪忧的）女工，或高傲或温柔的女友，她们令人着迷的谈吐，明眸，娇俏的神色，阁楼上的明星之类。这些青年沉醉在温情中的时刻便是他们最接近自己年龄的时刻，为爱情而烦闷，从某种角度上来说，又是多么甜蜜的事呀！不消说，几乎全体成员都十分珍惜这些时光，若有几人被排除在外，他们也不去理会了。  
此时已近傍晚，窗台下跳跃的猫儿也一只只是日暮的模样，若李肉眼可见的闷闷不乐，忧伤情绪带来更多的病态，他唉声叹气，紧紧抓着酒杯。屋子里散落的坐着几位朋友，除了古费拉克，都有事做，如果同可怜人打趣也算是一种正经事，那他倒是很忙。  
“我们的若李又一次脸色苍白了，小可怜，还喝上酒了，是吃坏了肚子、喝痛了头还是生物磁场紊乱？”古费拉克用力搂住他，在眼前打几个响指，古费拉克是那些爱好滥用子音字母的人中一个，但这次若李罕见得没有为之微笑。   
“他当然是为了他可爱的、鲜艳的、任性的米齐什塔了！”巴阿雷说，“不要为她愁眉苦脸了，你们有意见分歧，不是件很有趣的事吗？我相当羡慕你。”  
“唉，这回不一样，巴阿雷，她说结束了，你看是什么意思？”  
“即使在你租了那条棒极了的麂皮裤子后，她还是这么说吗？”热安插了一句，“我认为你穿起来很不错呢。”  
“是的，并且我还要提醒各位，别和热安一起去试衣服，他说出棒极了的衣服你没法想象。”若李将酒杯向桌上一顿，“我一周没有见到她了，巴黎真有这么大，足以藏下这只小鸽子吗？”  
“若李说出这种话，问题很严重，不过前天我还在舞场见到她了，同从前一样光彩夺目，她好像没有为你而伤心，你可得快点将她哄回来。米齐什塔的追求者可不是只有博絮埃。”巴阿雷说。  
“博絮埃没有在追求她……”  
“那他是在追求你了？”古费拉克说。  
德·古费拉克的脑子里除了对革命的热情，对阶级的嘲弄和对朋友们的友善之外，还余下什么？当然是无穷尽的爱，从这方面看他比普鲁维尔更像诗人，该换他跑到阁楼里去了，正是这种年轻的感情让他有时充满孩子气。他快活地笑起来，这种笑往往伴随着一个好主意——我们只当是个有趣的主意，因为它并不是对所有人都“好”——的诞生。立即行动，对一个充满热情的年轻人来说如此富有魅力。古费拉克抓住若李说：“不如这样，等会儿我们也上舞场去。你穿得好一些，去找你丢了的姑娘，她今天还会去的。”  
“你呢？”  
“你在担心我找不到乐子吗？”  
“那倒不是，我怕你像上次一样，太好跳舞，最后把姑娘们都放跑了。”  
“我没有。”古费拉克一时变得严肃起来。  
“他今天不会的，因为我会跟你们一起去，我保证我们受人爱戴的巴黎情人能过一个愉快又不失分寸的夜晚。”热安收拾着他的书说。  
“太好了，祝你找到新的缪斯。你呢巴阿雷，你有什么安排？”  
“我去找公白飞，你知道，他又上学院里去啦，你们玩得尽兴。”巴阿雷挥手。“再给赖格尔带个五个路易的姑娘回来。”  
“那可不成，他这周又丢钱了，没钱请女孩吃饭了。”若李回答说。  
“太不幸了。”

他们见天色尚早，决定从卜鲁梅街绕道过去，原因是古费拉克说一栋带着糟糕后花园的房子里住着个十分美丽的姑娘，他曾偶然见到过，今天也想去碰碰运气。她大概同他的双亲住在一起，上回便是听到屋子里有人叫她，受惊的小鹿一般跑回去。热安和若李一方面不怎么相信古费拉克的说辞，毕竟他对女士们总是友善又亲切，甚至夸大其词。另一方面也不免好奇，听了他的往卜鲁梅街上走。热安依旧对若李那样嘲笑他的搭配品味而有些生气，于是在给若李挑去舞场穿的衣服时不发一言。实际上也没有什么可挑的，谁的手头也不宽裕，最多不过两件外衣换着穿，拥有当下时兴的样式就更难了。要说愿意同学生们相爱的姑娘们很在意这些关系到财力的因素，也并没有，但谁不想有一个穿得很好，英俊又体贴的男友呢？若李仍有些回不过神，任古费拉克将他打扮了一番。很快三人便同行在卜鲁梅街上了。古费拉克走得很快，转到那段栅栏前，悄悄向园子里张望几下，略微失望地和朋友们宣布：“今天她不在园子里，也许出门去了。”另两人并未抱什么希望，此时也没有感到可惜，只打趣古费拉克说：“你应该直接去追求她，否则怎配得上你的名号？”古费拉克只是摇头，并不作回答。  
夏日的天黑下来总是一瞬的事，他们到达舞场时灯已经点上了，按理说那些自恃清高的学生日常不会上这儿来，多的是是工人和一些游民。下层社会以它独立的方式运转着，但ABC的朋友们，以及当时很多一些学生同工人的关系都很密切，他们常常一同畅饮，谈些理想之类，工人们觉得学生大胆，也天真，因此话语里总带些玩笑意味，学生们则把工人当作是十分亲密的战友，他们明白谁对制度有最多不满，又最有令上头恐惧的力量，即使有时候受到轻视，也是要来刻意拉拢的。大多数此种交流都是宾主尽欢。若李很快下到舞池里去了，因为他声称他看见了米齐什塔“穿着我送的那条太阳花色的裙子，一个人在旋转”。  
“在我看来，他有点太着迷了。”古费拉克说。“女人们为爱设下的陷阱总是甜蜜而巧妙，即使你明白这一点，也还是要往里跳。啊，你好，玛丽安。”  
“你好，古费。您好，普鲁维尔。”玛丽安冲他们笑了笑。  
“你还是这么漂亮。”  
“谢谢你，古费，去那边喝点儿什么？”  
“再好不过了。”热安说。“你们是朋友了？”  
“我和所有可怜可爱的人做朋友，而且她已经，至少曾经，在我的集子里了。”  
“我不喜欢你说这话的语气。”  
“你只是脑子太死，你看，我也在她的集子里了。她不会因为失去我而寻死觅活，这里走着的都是一个个女王。”古费拉克递过一瓶酒，两人靠在角落里一张桌旁，打量起人群。青年为了姑娘而来，也为了未来而来。国家漏洞中漏出的问题在此地一览无遗，这个赌徒是一个父亲，但他并没有尽到这一份责任，可以想见他们的家庭已经完了，那边走过来一个伤残军人，于是战争的阴影也被带到这欢乐之地了，那个女孩子做了母亲，为了孩子已经卖了所有值钱的东西，接下来就只有出卖青春来维持生活了，他们在这里看到失业，在那里看到剥削和奴役。这样多悲哀的个体竟能聚集到一处来纵情声色，有些人甚至只为这一刻活着。  
“看我们斜对面那桌。”热安说。  
“是有个非常俊的小伙子。怎么了，你认为他会是你的漂亮男孩吗？”  
“那只是一次笔误，你不必抓住不放，古费，我说的是那个姑娘。”  
“他们两个人坐着谈天那么久了，你还想怎么样？让·普鲁维尔横刀夺爱？”  
“我可以跟你赌一把，他们有亲戚关系。”  
“输的人必须逼问出马吕斯恋爱对象的名字！我实在是好奇，谁能让他整天魂不守舍的，要是人人闹起恋爱都是这幅样子，日子也没法过了。”  
“说定了。”热安带着他常有的，令人感到宽慰的笑容，走到那堆男女桌前，古费拉克默默跟在他后面。  
“晚上好。”对方礼貌地作了回应，热安抓住了一点东西。“不是巴黎人？英格兰来的，真意外，很荣幸认识您，我是普鲁维尔，这是德·古费拉克先生。”那姑娘几乎要冲古费拉克行个屈膝礼了，古费拉克连忙摆手解释，用只有热安能听见的声音说：“我以为你不喜欢英国人呢。”  
热安只装做没听见，同那男子握手：“您是在工厂工作吧，刚来巴黎？这是座好城市，会越变越好，您大可放心。英国的工人朋友也是我们的盟友。这位是您的？表妹，我猜也是，你们两位面容都这么和蔼……”  
“他喝了酒就这样，”古费拉客解释说，“根本管不住。”他并不为自己输了赌局而感到生气，反正马吕斯总有一天要从星云里回到地面上来的，先拉他一把也未尝不可。“日子还好过吗？”他问那个小伙子，热安只和那姑娘说话，逗得她直乐，杯中酒泼了不少。“我还想问您，明天还能有幸同您见面吗？”他为她倒满酒。  
“哦。”那姑娘的表情却变化了，“普鲁维尔先生，还没有对您说呢，我们已经订婚啦。”她的声音只越来越轻。

“这个赌局该怎么算呢？普鲁维尔先生？”古费拉克同热安走到舞池角落，努力不在公共场合笑得太出格。  
“我只说了他们会是亲戚，照旧算你输。”  
“我输得非常值，让我请你一杯吧，我今天不想跳舞了——若李在哪儿？”  
“没有看见，但我找到咱们的另一个朋友，他也是一个人。”热安走到一张桌子旁，“晚上好，大R。”  
格朗泰尔他们举了举酒瓶子，继续试图和女招待搭话。“没去缪尚？”  
“我们为了拯救可怜的失恋青年，放弃一个晚上拯救国家，你怎么也在这儿？”  
“我在这个时段被缪尚下了禁令了。”  
“只会是暂时的，别难过。你能找到若李吗？”  
“你们看书太多，上学院次数太勤，眼睛都不好使了，他不就在那吗，和那个棕色头发姑娘跳了好一会儿了，也不觉累。他从重感冒的罗网里跑出来啦？是白兰地治好了他吧。”两人顺他手指看去，果然是若李和米齐什塔，也许他们都喝了酒，面颊带点红。米齐什塔正像若李说的那样穿着太阳花色的裙子，她同他视线相会，裙摆旋开又收回，借着灯光几乎看不出洗旧了和缝补的痕迹，她像是还不愿和好似的，不把手交到他手中，只轻轻扯着他的衣袖，这在旁人看来是对多么奇怪的舞伴啊，男孩总想拉女孩到怀里，女孩也愿意，可总在最后一秒逃开了。  
“祝贺若李吧，他又找回她的小鸽子了。”  
“我几乎要以为他们在半空中跳舞。”  
“他们当然是在半空中跳舞！”格朗泰尔说，“他托着她，她牵着他，坠入爱河的人自然是活在半空的，这到底是不是一种幸福的体验呢？我不明白。”  
“论现在，谁也说不准，可年老迟早会把你吞噬，岁月的流逝会让你皮肤松弛，头发花白，记忆衰退，你的皮肤会变得昏黄暗淡，毫无生机。蓝色的静脉已经显现不出，只有在白天里才敢冒险出门，大多数时候闭门不出。语言的能力也慢慢的消失，说话变得语无伦次，再也不用天天喝酒了，腿脚不灵便，膝盖吱嘎作响，坐到扶手椅上，窗子外边传来音乐，然后你才想起来二十出头的时候下到舞池里，灯光像一杯被打翻的啤酒，有个也许你五十年再没见过的姑娘面对着你，把手交到你手里。你们喝同一杯酒，随同一支乐曲摇摆，作为回忆，它太完美了。”热安说。  
“我们得活那么老才能享受！有人能活到那么老吗？”  
“你已经失去这个权利了。”古费拉克说，“因为你喝了能装满塞纳河那么多的酒。”  
“我们还是敬若李一杯吧。”  
“敬太阳花一杯。”

在回住处的路上，米齐什塔终于同意若李牵着她的手了，他坚持要送她回女工们的宿舍，热安和古费拉克又担心他们会用剩下的半个夜晚在街道上吻别，于是也跟着去了。他们沿卜鲁梅街走着，又路过那栋带有杂乱后院却藏着一位想象中漂亮仙子的房子，草丛窸窣作响，栅栏被人拆下一根来，这倒不怎么让人惊奇，只看后院这栋房子像是闲置无人居住，铁栅栏也锈蚀严重，从里面钻出一个地痞流氓或是伽弗洛什那样的孩子似乎是理所当然的事，他们有四个人，三个年轻健壮的小伙子，没什么能打倒他们。  
可是从后院里钻出了一个他们都十分熟悉的人。古费拉克冲上去拍了拍他的肩膀，大笑着说：“马吕斯！这真是太巧了，我说你准是在闹恋爱，没想到给我们碰见了吧，我已经看到过那姑娘啦，以你的年纪来说，你可真是捡到宝了！不要这么惊讶，我们都很为你高兴，不过你未免也太辛苦一点了吧，现在都过十二点了。之前你每天半夜才回房间来也是为了她吧，罗密欧。你可别告诉我她真的叫朱丽叶。”  
“当然不。”借着夜色的遮掩，朋友们才看不清马吕斯脸红了，这教他发窘，约会一个姑娘并不使人羞耻，但在他为此苦心隐瞒了许久后突然被抓现行，这可不好受。  
“我想起来了，之前我们问过他，而马吕斯这位情圣根本不愿意告诉我们这位姑娘的芳名！”若李有些激动。“那时候我可不想和你做朋友……”  
“那时候我也不知道她叫什么，我就像个小孩，天天跟着她到卢森堡公园，在长椅前晃，捡她掉下的手帕——她父亲的。你们只是嫉妒！”  
“我们不嫉妒你，小灰老鼠。”古费拉克笑起来，拍着马吕斯的肩膀。“热安都愿意为你的爱情唱赞歌，对吗热安？”  
诗人以温暖的笑容作答。

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies这个标题其实来自Ham（无关紧要  
> 他们俩跳舞请自动脑补啦啦蓝！！！  
> 我写不出来！！


End file.
